Just a Little Overprotective
by Sparx-007
Summary: Their little girl is dating and some members of SG-1 aren't happy about it.


**Just a Little Over Protective**

Author: Angela

Summary: Their little girl is dating and some members of SG-1 aren't happy about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters.  If I were rich I would buy them but I'm not so I can't.  On with the story.

%~%~%~%~%

Colonel Jack O'Neill paced the floor of Dr Fraiser's living room.  "When's she getting back from this date?" he demanded, glaring at the petite doctor, who was leaning on the doorframe looking amused.

"Any time now," she said.

"She'd better not be late," Jack growled.

"Aren't we getting just a little overprotective here?" Daniel asked.  "I mean, Janet's supposed to be the one that's overprotective.  She is Cassie's mother."  Jack glared at him and Daniel decided not to push the issue.

"A few ground rules here," Janet said.  "Do not, I repeat, do not in any hurt this boy.  If you do, I will make your lives a living hell.  I'm the only one who does any hurting, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack said meekly, thinking of large needles and dangerous drugs.

"Relax, sir.  He's really not that bad.  I mean, aside from the fact that he kissed her," Sam said.  "Cassie wouldn't date a jerk.  She's got better taste than that."

"Kids don't always know whether people are jerks or not," Jack pointed out.

"Cassandra is not a child," Teal'c said from the couch.

Daniel threw up his hands.  "Thank you!  That is the point I've been trying to make all night!"

"But I do not trust this boy," Teal'c added.

"You haven't even met him!" Daniel yelled.

"Our little girl's dating," Sam sighed.  "Can you believe it?"

"I don't want to," Jack said.

They all turned towards the door as it opened and Cassandra walked in.  "Sit down," she said, eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"I'm not going to do anything," Jack defended himself.  "Promise."

"Sit down," she ordered, doing a very good impression of her mother.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack groaned for the second time that night.  He sat down beside Teal'c on the couch.

"Everyone, this is Dominic," Cassie said, leading a tall brown haired boy into the room.  Jack was glad to see that he looked terrified.  "You already know my mother and Sam.  This is the rest of my family.  That's Jack, Daniel and ..." she paused for a second, looking at Jack.  He mouthed 'Murray' at her.  "And he's Murray," she finished.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dominic said nervously.  He took a step backward when Jack stood up.

"Jack," Janet said warningly.

"I just wanted to say that Cassie is a wonderful **little**girl who we love very much.  If you hurt her, we are going to kick your butt.  By the way, I am a colonel in the Air Force so I own a gun," Jack said flatly.  "So does everyone else here."  He gestured to his teammates sitting on the couch.  Dominic gulped when Teal'c rose to his feet to stand next to Jack.  Teal'c was easily twice Dominic's size.

"Jack!" Cassie said angrily.  "I knew this was a bad idea."  She grabbed Dominic's arm and dragged him out of the room and onto the porch.  "Sorry about that," she said, embarrassed.  "They're just a little overprotective."

"Just a little overprotective?  Is that what you call it? " Dominic asked sarcastically.  "I call it fanatical.  If your Uncle Murray punched me I'd go flying into Antarctica.  That guy is huge!"

"Sorry," Cassie apologized again.  "It's just that they're scared that I'll get hurt.  They try to shield me from pain as much as possible.  I guess they figure that I've been through enough."

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Dominic asked.  "You keep talking about how your real family died and these guys saved your life, but I get the feeling that something even more horrible happened.  When are you going to tell me about that?"

"I can't now," Cassie said quietly.  "Maybe some other time."

"You mean never," Dominic said quietly.

"No.  It's just that - " Cassie started.

"It's okay.  You don't want to talk about it.  I get it.  I'll see you in school tomorrow."  Dominic started to walk down the porch steps.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, okay!" Cassie yelled after him, determined not to let him walk away.

"You're not **allowed** to?" Dominic asked, stopping and turning to face her.  "Is it classified or something?"  He meant it as a joke, but Cassie didn't appreciate it.

"It is, actually," she said flatly.  "Look, it's to do with the military.  I'm not allowed to tell anyone what happened.  But maybe one day I'll be allowed to.  I mean it.  When I am allowed to tell you, I will."

"Okay.  I guess I'll just have to accept that," Dominic said.  He stepped towards her.  "You're just lucky to have found a family who loves you so much."

"Do you want them?" Cassie asked jokingly.  Dominic moved closer to her.

"You know," he said, "the time we kissed.  On your birthday.  You fainted ..."

"Yeah." Cassie said.  "Sorry about that."  She was blushing as she remembered Sam teasing her about it.

"You're not going to do that again, are you?" he asked.

Cassie grinned and shook her head.  "I hope not, anyway," she added.  Dominic leaned in towards her and kissed her on the lips.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered as they parted and he headed down the steps.

"Bye," Cassie called after him, still a little stunned from the kiss.  It had been even better than the first time.  She felt dizzy and lightheaded as she headed back into the house.  

Jack greeted her with, "Is he gone?"

"He's gone," Cassie said dreamily.  She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"She's in love," Sam said, grinning.

"Big time," Janet agreed.

"Isn't it sweet?" Sam asked the guys.

"Yeah, it is," Daniel said dazedly, remembering how it felt being with his late wife Sha're.  Jack and Teal'c just glared at them.

"Looks like Dominic's in for a tough time," Janet murmured to Sam as she went to check on what Cassie had dug up in the fridge.

**The End**


End file.
